Pesticides, fuels, paints, cleaning agents, and other liquid products or materials are often packaged in containers having a spray nozzle or other spraying, storage, or delivery mechanism. Liquid product containers are often filled with liquid contents at the time of manufacture. Many materials such as pesticides, paints, and other materials may, however, not be chemically stable for long periods of time, and therefore experience a comparatively short shelf life. To reduce the difficulties in manufacturing, packaging, storing, shipping, and retailing liquid products with a comparatively brief shelf life, a container assembly capable of storing the ingredients (or parts thereof) of a pesticide, fungicide, pest/microorganism control material, paint, fuel, cleaner or other material for mixing and dispensing closer to the time of use would be desirable.